Junior Asparagus
'Junior Asparagus '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is one of the most active co-stars of the show alongside Bob and Larry. He has taken several main roles in the show, such as in Where's God When I'm S-Scared (as himself), Dave and the Giant Pickle ''(as Dave), ''Lyle the Kindly Viking ''(as Lyle) and ''Lord of the Beans ''(as Toto Baggypants). He occasionally takes Larry's pace on the Countertop and is also part of the veggie boy band ''Boyz in Da Sink. Junior is frequently seen with his parents, Mom and Dad Asparagus, and also with his best friends, Laura Carrot, Annie Onion and Percy Pea. Filmography *Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! *Himself in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Boy with the Pot and himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Shack and himself in Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space! *Himself in Josh and the Big Wall *The Little Boy in Madame Blueberry *Penguin Owner in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Thomas in King George and the Ducky *Himself and Lyle in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Edmund Gilbert in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Benjamin and himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Edmund Gilbert in An Easter Carol *Hadrian in Sumo of the Opera *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Toto Baggypants in Lord of the Beans *Himself and Pilgrim in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''(cameo) *Oprhan in ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Darby in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ''(cameo) *Himself in ''Abe and the Amazing Promise *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Himself in It's A Meaningful Life *Joshua in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Himself and Aaron in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Lenny Laboe and himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Urchin Boy in The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl *Himself and Ricochet in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself and Baby Bear in The Little House That Stood *Himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Oliver and Cowboy in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever *Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Talamarcus in Two Tales of Two Cities *Artie in The Spork in the Stone *Puggy in The Abrams Family *Edmund Gilbert in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Shepherd #3 in The Blessed Gift *Job's Son and Himself in Job's Hard Luck Life *Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Chuck in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *King Josiah in The Littlest King *Kip in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Garry Platter in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Garry Platter in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *Himself in A Town Called Slackerville *Toto Baggypants in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Stagehand in The Slumbering Guardian *Kip in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Martin in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Garry Platter in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery jr1.jpg|Junior in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Jrprofile.png|Junior's 2002 design. Junior Asparagus (V.02).jpg|Junior's 2002 design. jr4.jpg|Junior in Are You My Neighbor? jr3.jpg|Junior in Are You My Neighbor? junior5.jpg|Junior as Shack in Rack, Shack and Benny jr5.jpg|Junior in Josh and the Big Wall jr8.jpg|Junior in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed jr9.png|Junior as Thomas in King George and the Ducky jr7.jpg|Junior as Thomas in King George and the Ducky jr6.jpg|Junior as Lyle in Lyle the Kindly Viking junior10.jpg|Junior in The Ballad of Little Joe jr10.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in An Easter Carol toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in Lord of the Beans darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's jr11.jpg|Junior in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't jraaron.jpg|Junior as Aaron in The Little Drummer Boy jraaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in The Little Drummer Boy jraaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in The Little Drummer Boy ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in The League of Incredible Vegetables oliver.jpg|Junior as Oliver in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier junior.png|Junior in Celery Night Fever Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Asparagus Category:Children Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle